Under Your Spell
by Little Buddie
Summary: Bridget has many secrets. She has learnt to live with them but what will happen when she befriends the marauders. Can her secrets stay secret?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else I don't own.

Chapter 1 – Moving to Magic

**R**ead **& R**eview

My mother always said that fighting never solved anything. She was so wrong! Fighting solved the American's problem with the British (Control Freaks), Fighting solved the world's problem with Hitler (Total Ego problem) and it was going to solve my problem or so I thought.

"NO-WAY-AM-I-MOVING-TO-ENGLAND" was what I screamed at my mother. Okay so I know what you're thinking. How is this going to stop her mother from moving to England? The truth is it was going to and it didn't but I was really upset and I had nothing else I could do so naturally I just yelled.

"I can't move Mum! All my friends are in California. Besides, England has no sand, no surf and no beaches because I have seen pictures of England and it's all green this and waterfall that. Plus what about my education, no school will ever, ever top Salem. Come on!

I was just rambling I know but hey I was upset and with good reason. Half an hour ao I was told that we were moving. To England. Next week!

"Bridget, Hogwarts is an **excellent** school with very good teachers and besides you're very lucky I didn't just opt for home schooling it was very hard to get you in on such short notice."

By this point I had pretty much figured out that there was no way I was no way I was getting out of the whole moving thing so I went for my standard approach when things don't go my way I changed into a bat and flew out the window.

At this point I should probably explain a bit about myself so you don't get confused or at least more confused.

My name is Bridget. I'm Seventeen, have green eyes, ebony hair and I used to go to Salem School of Sorcery. Needless to say I'm a witch. But not just any witch at birth a spell was cast on me that said that only true friends would ever be able to look at me and see anything but a sluttish girl who looked easy and wanted to show off. The evil being who did this was mad at my father because he was a vampire and she thought that he shouldn't pass that gene onto anyone else. What I really want to know is if I'm so hard done by with the whole Vamp. gene why did she curse me more? Um Duh!

It has kind of helped me though because I've never really had to suffer the torment of false friends but I've also never had any female friends because their boyfriends keep coming onto me and you know why I was really mad I'd finally found a bunch of guy friends who liked me as a friend and who weren't in love with me and we have to move.

I flew down to the park near the beach and went to my friend Jason's house where our band rehearses every Saturday night and right on schedule I heard Jason, Shaun and Rowan strumming their guitars and singing our latest song 'Embrace' which I wrote.

'Scream for me

It's no longer day

I bite down hard

And your ebbing away'

Embrace this life

Drink it in it's your last

The demon inside will no longer hide

So embrace it **Fast'**

Do you think they even realized that the song was about a vampire? Knowing them probably not. Did I mention that because of my dad I'm kind of a vampire too. I don't hunt at night for Blood and leave corpses or anything like that but 1) I love the taste of blood (we have rare steak for dinner every night as well as other foods) 2) my skin and eyes are ultra sensitive to sunlight so whenever I go outside I have to wear special sunglasses that form a shield around me to protect me from the sun and 3) I can turn into a bat at will which really freaked out my classmates the first time I did it but then I had to tell them that I was just an advanced animagus and so on. Man my life is tough!

So I practiced one last time with the band then I told them I was moving to England and they were really upset because I'm lead singer and they all said they'd miss me and then Shaun drove me home and he gave me a parcel which he said he was going to give me for my birthday but that I could have now. I thanked him and went inside.

My mother said she was so worried that I'd left without telling her where I was going that she'd called all my friends houses and they'd told her they didn't know any Bridgets. Oops! So I'd had to tell her about how all my 'friends' Margo, Buffy and Yasmin didn't exist and that all my friends were actually guys which may I say is not a smart thing to tell your mother if you are cursed to be seen as a slut.

She gave me several talks, the 'I'm very disappointed in you' talk, the 'please let me know about these things next time' talk and the 'I love you and just want you to be happy talk. "Then why are you moving me to England you evil woman" is what I would have liked to say but instead I sat there solemnly nodding then crying then nodding until she finally said I should go pack because we were leaving in the morning.

"Wait a second! You said we were leaving next week not tomorrow" I said then she told me that Sunday is the start of next week but I stormed out of the room before she could say anything else. At that moment she was the person I hated most in the world that is until I opened the package Shaun had given me. I screamed and then it went black.

A/N – This is my first fic so be kind, please!


End file.
